As We Sprout
by lalcat
Summary: Since I first began playing Harvest Moon in 2003 I've attempted to write fanfiction based on the many games I owned and played. After many failed attempts and lost copies of older versions, I've finally found the motivation to write a story which I feel confident and passionate about. The storyline is not complete, so please offer suggestions for future chapters!


Ice obscured the light from the window in Vivien's room, causing the dim rays to capture the dust in a hazy spotlight as they danced toward the old, hardwood floor. She laid on her bed- the bed she had slept in since she was a little girl- the bed her Grandfather had made out of the wood from the old Walnut tree that used to be beside his workshop. The tree had been afflicted, by what she couldn't remember, or maybe she never was told. The tree had to be cut down because it was dying and posed a threat because it could have fallen at any moment. She knew that for certain because she remembered the hesitation of her Grandfather before he and the neighbor decided to cut it down. She also remembered the tears in her eyes as she watched the tree fall to the ground- only then realizing how much the tree meant to her, feeling the loss of its presence when she hadn't given it much thought while it was alive and standing.

The nurse at the local hospital was a lifelong friend of Vivien's and she had offered to let her stay at her house the night before, but Vivien insisted on going home. She wasn't sure why she had wanted to go back home alone, or even if it was the best thing for her to do, but when it came to matters such as these Vivien was unwavering. As she looked around the room with swollen eyes she could barely remember walking home only hours ago. Her snow boots were still slightly damp beside the door, reminding her that she hadn't been asleep very long. As she got up from the bed there was an aching in her head- a feeling of heaviness and immense pressure that threatened to get worse if she didn't lie back down.

The walk back into town was a familiar one- a walk she had done so many times before, both alone and with friends. It was very late in December- not quite the New Year though. The air was cold but the sun was out and the blue sky reflected strongly off of the glittery fields of snow around her. She paid a few passing glances to the beautifully brightened scenery that was so proverbial to her, but for the most part she kept her eyes on her feet, unable to truly appreciate the beautiful morning and still suffering from an aching head.

At the hospital she was startled to see two unfamiliar people waiting outside. One was a tall man with a dark mustache and glasses wearing a light jacket, black dress pants and black leather shoes- very impractical for this area, especially for this time of year. Standing beside him was a man slightly taller but substantially younger, his dark hair came just to the base of his neck and slightly obscured his eyes from Vivien. He wore jeans, boots, and a heavy, suede coat- he was dressed much more practically than his older counterpart. As Vivien approached them, she could hear the older man speaking.

"It's 8:03 where the hell is everyone in this town? There is business to attend to and I—"

He stopped abruptly and turned to see Vivien walking towards them, his posture erect and imposing.

"Do you know who to contact so that we can get in?" 

Before Vivien could answer the heavy doors to the hospital entrance came shrieking open, and there stood Elli who was also surprised to see the two men.

"I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait, please do come in from the cold." Elli's voice was sincere, for Vivien knew her very well and could tell this. The older man brushed past her without even a word. This angered Vivien.

Elli let the two men into the hospital and then rushed to embrace Vivien. The two held each other and soft, warm tears warmed their faces. Elli pressed her cheek against Vivien's and then pulled away to look her in the eyes. Elli's eyes were brown and wide, embellished by long, dark lashed that made her seem so delicate. Those eyes expressed much compassion for her friend.

"Vivien, those two men are Pappy Jack's family. The Mayor should be here any minute to discuss what should be done with the…" 

"What do you mean? Since when did they decide to come, why are they even here? And what the hell does the Mayor have to do with any of this?" Vivien was infuriated once the identities of the two men had dawned on her. Elli's eyes remained soft. 

"I don't know," said Elli softly, "I only overheard the doctor talking with the Mayor on the telephone."

The two girls walked into the hospital, a place that Vivien had become unwillingly familiar with over the past few weeks. Elli walked toward the sitting room, the long skirts of her uniform rustled against the floorboards as she led the men into a small room with a large window. Vivien walked in behind them and stood in the doorway as Elli walked out of the room to give the group their privacy. The older man sat on an armchair that was upholstered in dark green with mahogany wood accents. He seemed uncomfortable and looked around the room for a few seconds, making brief eye contact with Vivien, and then settled in his seat. In contrast, the young man sat on a couch across from the older man. He sat with his back arched forward and his hands clasps on his lap- keeping his face tilted downward, his dark hair obscuring his eyes. Vivien thought that he might be softly crying, but she couldn't be certain.

Behind her, Vivien heard Elli greet the Mayor. The short, balding man then walked into the room- his nose and cheeks were red and chapped from the cold air outside. He immediately hugged Vivien, for he knew her very well, and then he proceeded to shake hands with the two men and introduce himself as the Mayor of Mineral Town.

"Please, Vivien, have a seat with the rest of us," said the Mayor as he motioned with his hand for her to come over. The Mayor sat in the other armchair across from the older man so Vivien pulled a desk chair over to the group and situated herself so that she could see all three of them.

"I want to start off by saying that I am truly sorry for your loss. Jack Davis was a good man-hardworking, sincere, he was very much loved by all of us here in the community. Everyone knew Jack well here; so well that we all consider ourselves his family." No one said anything. The Mayor continued:

A few months prior to his illness, Jack came to me and together we wrote out his will. I have brought the documentation with me here so that you will be able to see to it that his wishes are fulfilled.

The Mayor handed a folder over to the older man who laid it on the coffee table before him and looked through all the documents. Vivien made no move to look closer at the papers and neither did the younger man. The room was completely silent except for the periodic rustling of papers. This atmosphere lasted for a very long time- just how long though, Vivien wasn't sure- but the silence was abruptly brought to an end by the older man's voice.

"Vivien Leighann Strauss, I assume that is your name young lady?" 


End file.
